Bluestar speaks: Destiny Chosen
by EmeraldstarofSwiftclan
Summary: Only read if you have read 'Bluestar's Prophecy'. "I love you, Bluefur." Thrushpelt meowed with such affection in his eyes. Bluefur shook her head,"I don't love you." She saw Thrushpelt's heart break and she knew her destiny was chosen with those four, evil, words.


**Hello and thankyou for clicking on this FF. If you haven't read Bluestar's Prophecy then most of this will not make any sense to you and I apologise for that. This is just a little one-shot about Bluestar's feelings towards some certain toms in her life and how destiny can be chosen through a few simple words. Also, you should know that this is in the point-of-view of Bluestar. Reviews would be lovely.**

Disclaimer: No, I am (sadly) not Erin Hunter/any of the Erins. So I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction. All credit goes to Erin. :)

* * *

Maybe I just should have told him I loved him back. It would have been a lot easier but my heart wasn't in it.  
That fateful day when Thrushpelt went hunting alone with me and told me he loved me. A million thoughts went through my head, guilty of my feelings for Oakheart, knowing that Thrushpelt would never know why I turned him down and that if I just mewed that simple sentence my life would be, Starclan knows, how much easier!  
"I love you, Bluefur." He mewed with such affection in his eyes.  
But all I could mew back was,"Sorry."  
I saw his heart break right before my eyes, though he tried to hide it.  
He turned away and mewed,"Okay... I understand."  
But I knew he didn't understand at all, knew that I had chosen my destiny with that small little word.  
'Sorry' changed my life.  
So then, I had to live with my decision. Bearing kits and telling the clan that Thrushpelt was the father, it was hard to live such a lie.  
He knew. He knew he was never their father but the love he had for me would never allow him to betray me by telling the clan. So we kept the secret- Thrushpelt, Oakheart and I. We each defended it until our dying breaths. Or at least THEY did, Thrushpelt never found out who the kits' father was. I suppose he was curious but he had never dared to ask. As for Oakheart, he was so proud of his beautiful kits, he hardly cared that we were breaking so many rules.  
That night, that fateful night I gave away my beautiful kits to RiverClan, I could hardly keep my paws moving for grief. Grief swept over me with every pawstep I took. "Mosskit, Mosskit." I whispered into her tiny ear,"Get up or we'll lose the game."  
But Mosskit never replied. I shook my head sadly and buried her in the ground, my paws froze from the snow but I hardly noticed.  
"Momma!" Mistykit and Stonekit mewled,"We don't like this game, momma."  
"Don't worry, it'll be over soon."  
Oakheart showed himself just then, pride sparkling in his eyes,"They're beautiful."  
I shook my head,"This is goodbye, Oakheart. Forever."  
He merely nodded,"I thought there were three." He questioned.  
"There were." My voice cracked as I told him.  
"No matter." He replied,"I shall raise these kits to be beautiful warriors."  
Rage engulfed my senses,"Do you not care? Our kit has died!"  
Oakheart shook his head,"StarClan will take care of her."  
I lashed my tail and spun around,"May StarClan light your path, KITS." I put emphasis on the word, showing my dislike for the tom, wondering how I had ever loved him, but the damage was done and time could not turn back.  
I bounded off, rage giving me energy but I couldn't say goodbye like that. I paused and peered through the trees at my former-mate's retreating pelt. The kits were mewling and asking for me but he denied and told them that they could rest soon.  
I padded back to camp, snow covering my fur. "My kits! Where are my kits!" I yowled to the camp, forcing panic into my yowl.  
Cats started to panic and look around and I could let out my grief without being questioned. I wanted to yowl to StarClan, ask them why they would let this happen but I knew inside it was me who had caused all of this. Thrushpelt came and sat beside me and I remembered the day when he had told me he loved me. If only I had said I loved him back, then everything would have been better. Forgive me, I pleaded silently, forgive me for this, Thrushpelt, Mosskit. Lives have been lost because I couldn't say those few words,'I love you too'.


End file.
